


Santa Baby

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cock Ring, Cute, F/M, Funny, Leigharry, Naughty, Santa Baby, Song fic, nice, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas only comes once a year, y'know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

"Are the lights off?" Leigh-Anne asked from the bathroom as she gave herself one last once over, fixing her hat that laid crooked on her straightened hair, and double checked her makeup.

"Yeah, and I'm ready," a voice answered from the bedroom.

"Start the music," she said with her hand on the doorknob, waiting for her cue.

The music began to play, she cleared her throat, and sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;   
Been an awful good girl,   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight," she crooned into the room and looked at "Santa."

Santa sat patiently at the end of the bed and leaned back on his elbows, he had a front row seat to all of the action going on and he didn't want to miss a second of it; Christmas only comes once a year, y'know. Santa's eyes drank in her body, her less than modest holiday ensemble that left nothing to the imagination, was like a cool refreshing cup of milk after a few bites of his favorite cookie; he would be having a lot of cookies and plenty of milk after this.

"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear;   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight," she sang keeping eye contact with Santa as she twisted her hips to the music and dropped down low for a moment. Santa had to sit up straight now, he almost missed how her legs spread opened.

"Think of all the fun I've missed;  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;  
Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list," she whispered into his ear and tongued his earlobe before pulling away and kissing his cheek with a cute giggle.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
Been an angel all year;   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight," she had a seat on Santa's lap, her legs opened on both sides of his, her scarcely covered center sitting on Santa's um..candy cane. 

As the instrumental played she rotated her hips on him and unbuttoned his red coat, grinning like mad as Santa tried his best to keep his composure; the key word is "tried." Santa's hands pulled on the fabric near her exposed hipbone and let it snap against her skin when he let it go.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't unwrap your present just yet Santa, don't be so naughty!" she teased pushing him to lay backwards on the bed, his coat open wide with no shirt beneath it, and grabbing his hands in hers so she could pin him down. 

"Santa honey, one little thing I really need...  
The deed... to a platinum mine,   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight," she sang hovering over him, she had put the tip of her finger in her mouth and started to circle one of Santa's nipples, she pinched it and moved down his body in a fluid motion.

"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks;  
Sign your 'X' on the line,   
Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight," she quickly signed her name under his navel with her tongue and smirked when Santa moaned, Santa was the naughtiest person she knew.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany;  
I really do believe in you;  
Let's see if you believe in me..." she sang pulling down his red trousers, Santa gave a relieved sigh when her hand made contact with his candy cane, pulled it out and stroked it fast. 

Her hand pulled away abruptly and Santa groaned out in frustration, Leigh-Anne smiled and held up her left hand, the hand that hand been wrapped tightly around him, and wiggled her fingers.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring...  
I don't mean on the phone;   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight!" she whispered and winked at the frustrated Santa, he reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a diamond ring.

"A ring like this one?" Santa asked, Leigh-Anne bit her lip seductively and nodded as she resumed her place on Santa's lap. She leaned over his body to kiss him on the lips as she grabbed a different ring under a different pillow without him noticing.

"Then let me put it on," Santa said grabbing her left hand sliding the diamond on her ring finger.

"Oh, Santa! It's perfect!" she squealed in excitement, watching it gleam from the dim lights in the bedroom. "I have a special present for you too, Santa.."

"Besides cookies and milk?" he asked curiously, Santa wasn't expecting anything special from her.

"Yes, and I think you'll like it.." she grabbed his candy cane with her newly decorated hand and slipped on the ring.

Santa cursed, "Bloody hell, take it off, Leigh-Anne, I don't want it!"

"Language, Santa. Besides, I've been good all year, but you on the other hand, have been very naughty," Leigh-Anne scolded. "So if I hear another rumor about you and this "Kendall" girl, you won't have a "White Christmas," she threatened.

"But those are just rumors and it's 11:45pm on Christmas Eve.." Santa replied slowly, he really wanted a white Christmas...

"They better be just rumors, Santa. How can I trust you when I hear that you're running around with some elf every few weeks?" she asked taking off her hat and placing it over his candy cane. 

"They're just rumors," Santa said grabbing her hand, "and I gave you this. You can trust me, Leigh-Anne."

"But you still haven't gotten me what I wanted," Leigh-Anne said sadly looking away from him.

"I haven't? I-I thought you wanted a Christmas engagement?" Santa was confused, that's all she had talked about this year!

"I do...did, and believe me, Santa, I'm very happy but.."

"But what?" 

"But you didn't get me a sable, a light blue '54 convertible, a yacht, a deed to a platinum mine, the duplex and checks, and we haven't trimmed my tree," she explained in one breath.

"It technically isn't Christmas yet, and you uh..didn't trim your 'tree?'" Santa asked cautiously and Leigh-Anne slapped him playfully.

"Harry!" 

"Hey, I thought I was "Santa?" We seriously need to work on your role-playing skills."

___xx

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Well, I really couldn't tell you, but "Santa Baby" is like, my all time favorite Christmas song lol.
> 
> Haha, I just hope everyone gets my "White Christmas" joke XD.
> 
> I'm out. x


End file.
